The Unsuitable Military Behavior
by Gal8
Summary: Newly engaged, LTJG Sheldon Cooper and LTJG Amy Farrah Fowler, are assigned on a mission overseas for six months, just after they got engaged. being close to each other, was never so hard.


**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **This is an AU and somewhat OOC.**

 **I want to thank Adele (dellyjelly4444 on Instagram) for her idea for this one shot and for her help with some information I could use regarding the roles and jobs the characters can have on a ship in The Navy.**

 **Also, thank you to Kathiria (bialikandparsons on Instagram) for her help about the basic information about the US army and The Navy, which helped me write this one shot and make it possible to bring those two lovebirds together in the army.**

 **I'm not familiar with the structures of ships in the army, so I'm not guaranteeing it will be exactly how ships are built.**

 **All seven main characters will be in this one shot. They all in the Navy and they all in the rank of Lieutenant (junior grade).**

 **I hope you will enjoy it.**

It was nearing bed time, and Sheldon and Amy were each in their own room on the ship. They craved to be together so much. They got engaged six months ago, just before they got shipped overseas for their assignment, which meant they barely had time to be together ever since the engagement, and they didn't want to compromise their positions, but the need to be with each other grew inside them every single day, especially since they were so close to each other.

Amy laid on her bed with a thud and a sigh, which Bernadette and Penny heard and looked at her.

"Is everything okay?" Bernadette asked Amy.

Amy sighed heavily, "Yes… it's nothing."

"What is it?" Bernadette came to sit on her bed.

"Nothing… it's silly." Amy said.

"Amy… come on. You've been walking around the ship cranky for the last few months and you made one of your soldiers cry because he accidentally mispronounced 'planes'." Bernadette said.

"Well, he should be crying. Those things should be avoided, unless he wants everyone to be worried about him seeing plants that are coming our way." Amy huffed.

"You weren't even on the radio. You taught them the different structures…" Penny pointed out.

Amy just huffed and turned on her side facing the wall. Bernadette and Penny exchanged concerning looks.

"Amy what is it? is everything okay with you and Sheldon?" Penny came closer to Amy.

"Yes." Amy answered angrily.

They both leaned back at her tone.

"Amy… um… is there any chance… you might be… um… pregnant?" Bernadette asked carefully. She remembered her mother's mood swings when she was at the beginning of her pregnancies with her brothers and sisters, and it kind of looked like what Amy was going through.

"Ha…" Amy laughed bitterly. "We barley kissed in the last six months, so I highly doubt that I'm pregnant." Amy said bitterly.

"Oh…" Penny and Bernadette said together, understanding Amy's frustration, now.

Amy turned around to face Penny and Bernadette. "It's not like we don't see each other, but we are so engrossed in our work, and we decided to be professional as to not jeopardizing our positions. I didn't think it would be this hard." She said with some sadness in her tone.

Both women nodded in agreement.

"How are you dealing with that?" Amy asked quietly.

Penny and Bernadette exchanged looks. They had a way to deal with that. they didn't share it with Amy in case she will find it outrageous, but they agreed in silence that it was time.

"Well… we…um…" Penny started, and Amy looked at her, raising one of her eyebrows.

"We… kind of…" Bernadette stuttered.

"Well?" Amy pushed them, and they caved.

"We've been sneaking around to the guys room." They both said together.

"What?" Amy yelled.

"Uh… yes. We made an arrangement. We sneak there. For example, this week is Bernadette's turn, to go there. So, we each have a day. Bernadette goes on Wednesday and I go on Monday, but not week after week. I was there last Monday, so don't get to go this week. I'll go next week. Bernadette is going this Wednesday, so she won't be going next Wednesday." Penny explained.

"And what about the rest of the guys?" Amy asked.

"They go away for an hour or two. They know the days and the hours." Bernadette said.

"Aren't you scared of being caught? It can put your jobs and ranks at risk." Amy asked, starting to think about that arrangement.

"We were really scared, and we still are, but it's been too long, so we decided about that arrangement after three months into the mission. We also chose hours that it won't be too suspicious for some of us to be in or out of our rooms, like before, during and after dinner. We try and keep the same hour, but sometimes we get a mission or something like that, it can be delayed." Penny said.

"And what happens if for some reason one of you can't make it?" Amy asked.

"Then we wait for the next time, and we make sure not to miss it." Bernadette said.

"But there were times that we did…" Penny said with a sigh.

"Wait, that's why you almost ripped my head off about a month ago, because I was blowing my nose?" Amy asked.

"Sorry." Penny said with a shy voice.

Amy sighed heavily. She thought about joining in, but then she thought about hers and Sheldon's positions, and she didn't know what to do, and she didn't think that Sheldon will go along with it. As she thought about their positions on the ships, her mind drifted to a different kind of positions: Sheldon on top of her, she is on top of Sheldon, lying on the side and Sheldon spooning her from behind and enters her…

"Oh man…" she shook her head.

"Thought about Sheldon?" Penny asked.

"How did you know?" Amy asked, getting red.

"You had that dreamy look you usually have whenever he's around or someone mentions him." Bernadette said, and Amy lowered her eyes and smiled shyly.

"Have you tried sexting?" Penny asked.

"What?" Amy asked in shock. Why on earth would they do that. what if someone see those messages by accident?

"You know… sexting… when you – " Penny started to explain.

"No. I know what it is, I'm just not sure if I want to text him such things. What if someone sees that?" Amy said.

"Do it when you both about to go to sleep. Besides, that can help take some of the edge off." Penny said.

"I don't know…" Amy said with a whine in her tone.

Both women were reluctant to get Amy in on their arrangement because they knew that it would be longer for them to see their men, but the Amy's situation was something that needed to be taken care of, and the only cure for her situation was for her to get some Sheldon in her. Besides, it was only fair, since they were the only one engaged in the group, and from what they understood, they weren't intimate from when they got engaged, which was shortly before they were all assigned to go overseas.

The women exchanged looks, and nodded to each other in silent agreement.

"You can have my turn this week, I hope Howie will understand. We can talk about a new arrangement soon." Bernadette said with a small smile.

"I don't know…" Amy said.

"Look, you clearly need that, and from what I heard from Howie, so does Sheldon. talk to him about it. he knows about the arrangement. You are one step away from throwing one of your soldiers to the ocean, and I can totally get that. If Howard and I were engaged for six months and weren't able to be intimate, I probably would react the same way." Bernadette said, and Amy nodded.

"Just let me know before Wednesday." Bernadette said, and Amy nodded again, and they all went to their bed. The fact that she just learned that Sheldon might also missing her that way, made her consider this whole thing more seriously.

In the meantime, in the men's room, the guys had a similar conversation with Sheldon, who almost punched Raj for tossing in his bed.

"Dude, you need to chill. Or get laid." Raj said, and Sheldon looked at him shocked.

"I don't need to get laid." He said, and his eye started to twitch.

"Oh… you so do!" Howard backed Raj up, and Sheldon glared at Howard with fire in his eyes, which made Howard take a step back.

"Sheldon, calm down. We are trying to help you. you've been on edge for a while now." Leonard came closer to him with hesitation, and Sheldon set on his bed with a huff, and put his head in his hand.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what is wrong with me. I didn't think it would be this hard." He said quietly.

"How long?" Leonard asked him quietly, as he sat next to him, and laid his hand on his back.

"About six months, give or take. We barley were together since the engagement, because they assigned us to this mission right after that happened. And take your hand off of me. Even that is turning me on." Sheldon shrug Leonard's hand off of him.

"Buddy, I think you should join our arrangement, at least this week." Leonard said, and Howard nearly cried.

"Nooooo… this is my week!" He whined.

"You can go on two weeks without it, Howard." Leonard said.

"Oh yeah, like you did, about month ago when both you and Penny had to stay with your soldiers? You almost stabbed me with your Sharpie for making you aware you forgot about three ships at bay." Howard said.

"Well, it looked like you enjoyed that fact." Leonard said.

"For the first time, I can honestly say, I didn't enjoy correcting you." Howard said truthfully.

"Still you deserved it, you made me look bad." Leonard countered.

"It was just us in the room." Howard said, his voice raising an octave.

"Well, how would you feel without being intimate with Bernadette for almost six months, and on top of that, being recently engaged?" Leonard countered, and the thought of that made Howard shiver.

"Fine… you can have Wednesday, but we really need to find a good arrangement." He said with a sigh.

"I don't know. I don't know if Amy will agree. She really seems okay with that, and I don't want to jeopardize our positions." Sheldon said, with a sigh.

Both Howard and Leonard laughed at his comment.

"What?" he looked at them confused, but they didn't answer him.

"What do you know that I don't?" he asked them.

"Well… Amy is quite on edge herself. She made one of her soldiers cry because he accidentally said plats and not plains." Howard said.

"Yes. I know about that. he needs to learn how to speak correctly when he talks on the radio." Sheldon backed his fiancé, and a bit confused that they brought it up.

"The thing is, they weren't on the radio. Amy instructed them on the different structures and he asked her a question about them, and instead of plains he said plant, and Amy flipped out." Leonard said.

"How do you know that?" Sheldon asked, confused.

"Penny was there, with her own soldiers. The lieutenant commander wanted them to have the basics in case there is an emergency and they will need more people on the radar and radio." Leonard said.

"Look, just think about it and talk to Amy. But let us know before Wednesday." Leonard patted his back, and they all went to their beds.

Both Sheldon and Amy laid in bed, thinking about what their friends told them. eventually, Amy grabbed her phone and texted Sheldon.

 _Hey you, sexy toddler._ She wrote. She never called him that, unless she was drunk, which was a rare occasion.

Sheldon took his phone, and put it on silence, before he looked at the message he got. He looked at it, and wondered if Amy had alcohol in her. he wasn't use to see or hear that nickname from her, unless she had alcohol.

 _Are you drunk?_ He texted back.

 _Nope._

 _Then why are you calling me a sexy toddler?_

 _Because you may not be a toddler, but you sure are sexy._

Sheldon gulped. What was she trying to do here? Is she aware the impact she has on him.

 _What do you want, you vixen? you're supposed to go to sleep._ He decided to play along, and see where this is going.

 _I want you. next to me… inside of me… will you spank me if I won't go to sleep?_ She smiled mischievously at her words. She couldn't believe she just wrote those words to Sheldon. they never did those things.

Sheldon groaned at Amy's last message. He started to think about going there and take her, whether Penny and Bernadette leave or not.

 _Don't push me lieutenant Fowler._ he wrote back.

Amy decided to use the card she knew will drive him crazy to a new level.

 _It's lieutenant Fowler-soon to be-Cooper, lieutenant Cooper, or did you forget about the ring?_

Another groan from Sheldon.

"Will you keep whatever it is that's going on with you, down?" Howard asked him, and Sheldon sighed.

 _I could never forget about the ring, lieutenant Fowler-soon to be-Copper._

 _Good. I miss you._

 _You just saw me four hours ago._

Amy sighed at his answer. She was starting to think that maybe Sheldon didn't miss her like she missed him, but after a few moments, that she was thinking what to write him back, a message came from him, that took her breath away.

 _I miss you too. I miss hugging you, kissing you, holding you in my arms, lying next to you, undress you, touching your soft skin and feel how you tremble at my touch. I miss feeling you getting all hot at and panting as I kiss every inch of your skin as I get to your most secret place that reserve only for me, and as I kiss you there, for as long as I can before you push me away, you tremble and collapse all around me, and I kiss and taste every single drop of you until we both need to catch our breath. I miss being inside of you, as we unite into one being and we can't tell where the one starts and the other ends. I miss hearing you moan my name, and scratch my back as we achieve mutual orgasm, and I miss lying with you in my arms, panting and sweating as we catch our breaths, still attached to each other, and before we know it, another round starts all over._

Amy gulped at what she read. She thought maybe Howard took his phone and wrote her that, so she decided to call him.

"Sheldon?" she whispered, as he answered, whispering as well.

"I need you." was all he said.

"So, it was you!" she said, reproofing.

"Who did you think it was?" Sheldon asked.

"I don't know. I thought maybe Howard took you phone or something." She said.

"He couldn't write like that even if he tries hard. The actions will take over his mind too quickly." Sheldon said.

"Like they didn't took over yours." Amy said, with a little giggle.

"I'm coming over." He told her flatly.

"What?" Amy whispered, screamed.

"You heard me. You read my message. I'm coming over." He said again.

"But the girls – " she started, and Sheldon cut her off.

"They can leave or stay, I don't care. You teased me with your soon-to-be-Cooper." He pouted.

"But I thought we could just sexting." She said.

"I can't do that. I can't wait any longer. I'm coming over." He said again, and hung up the call.

Ten minutes passed, and then fifteen, and then twenty, and Amy started to think that maybe he gave the idea up, but when it was twenty-five minutes after their phone call, the door to their room opened slightly and a tall silhouette entered through the door. Penny was the first to wake up.

"Who's there?" she asked loudly. No one came in the middle of the night to their room, unless they were needed somewhere on the ship, and they still knocked.

"Sheldon. get out." he said.

"What?" both Penny and Bernadette were up, now and they turned on the light.

"It's Sheldon, now leave."

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Penny asked him.

"None of your business, but if you won't leave in the next two minutes, I promise you it's going to be uncomfortable to everyone in this room." He said, as he walked towards Amy's bed, and both Penny and Bernadette understood and left the room quickly. they decided to go to the guys room, and try to catch some sleep.

"Sheldon, what are you doing here? We can't do that – " Sheldon cut her off with a passionate kiss, and she melted into it in a second.

"Howard and Leonard have an arrangement, that allows them to do just that." he said, as he started to kiss Amy on her neck.

"Yes, but they thought it through." She said, as she leaned her head back, allowing Sheldon more access, and caressing his biceps.

"We'll figure it out later. I almost punched Raj for tossing in bed, and while Leonard tried to comfort me he put his hand on my back, and I almost took him in our room." He said, as he kept kissing Amy's neck and collarbone.

"What?" she chuckled, confused.

"Well not really. It's just that every little touch, turns me on so much." He said shyly, and he looked down. She understood him completely. When Bernadette set earlier on her bed, she had to hold herself from kissing her like her life depended on it.

"I understand you. I can't believe we survived six months like that." Amy said, as she caressed Sheldon's arm.

" I really want to do this, but I'm afraid we'll get caught." Sheldon said to her, and Amy nodded.

"Me too." She said.

"So, what should we do?" he asked her.

"I don't know. we can try and be very quiet." She said with a shy smile, and he smiled back at her.

He kissed her deeply, and took out the condoms out of his pocket, and put it on the locker next to Amy's bed.

"Where did you get condoms? And why? You know I'm on the pill." She said.

"I know, but I want to be safe, because of all those crazy hours we work here. I took it from Howard. That's why it took me a while to come her. I tried find the standard ones." Sheldon said, and leaned in for another kiss, but Amy leaned back.

"I don't know Sheldon. I want that too, but I'm scared we'll get caught." She said again, and Sheldon caressed her cheek.

"if someone will catch us he will kick us both away, not just one of us, and I want to believe they wouldn't do so, because we are the best lieutenant junior grade, they have here." He said, and then added quickly, "But we don't have to do this if you're too worried. I don't want to risk our positions." He said, and at that word Amy shivered, and jumped on Sheldon, kissing him passionately.

"What happened to you being scared?" he asked her when they broke the kiss.

"Screw them. all I can think about, right now, is how you are going to be on top of me in a few moments." She said and resumed kissing him, and he quickly returned her kisses.

They both started to moan as their hands roamed all over each other, and Sheldon started to kiss Amy's neck and collarbone again.

"Oh god… Sheldon." Amy moaned, and Sheldon kissed her mouth to hush her.

"We need to be quiet." He reminded her, and she nodded, as she looked him deep in the eyes, and saw that they were darker than ever.

They started to kiss again, this time more tender, and they slowly undressed each other completely.

They sat on Amy's bed for a while, just taking each other naked form in. they missed each other so much, and they both caressed each other chest and arms, exploring each other, like it was the first time the made love.

Slowly, Sheldon laid Amy on the bed, and settled on top of her, kissing her tenderly, but with so much love and passion. He missed her so much, that he wanted to take his time and savor every kiss, every touch, every caress, even though they will be home soon, he still wanted to make love to Amy and not just ravage her. He wanted to remember every single detail about it, like it was, god forbid, their last day together.

They kissed passionately, until Sheldon broke the kiss, and started burning a path down her neck, and with every kiss and caress, Amy stifled a moan and started writhe against him. they missed each other touch so much, and when Sheldon got to Amy's breast and took one of her nipples into his hot mouth, she hissed loudly, and flung her hand to his hair, threading her fingers in it, her nails running through his scalp making him shiver and moan against her skin.

Sheldon sucked on her nipple, and licked it like it was the first time he ever tasted her skin, and Amy in response arched her back, and grabbed on Sheldon's hair even tighter. The sounds that came from her only encouraged Sheldon's actions, and he knew that if they were at home right now, she probably would have moaned his name loudly. Instead, she was breathing heavily, and was biting her lips so she won't make a sound.

Sheldon moved to the other nipple, and suckled on it with the same division, and Amy arched her back even more, and Sheldon took the opportunity to wrap one arm around her and hold her tight against his body and letting her feel how she affected him.

Amy felt Sheldon's erection against her thigh and she looked down at him, and smiled widely at him. the fact that she was the only woman to ever affect lieutenant Sheldon Copper that way, gave her a great deal of satisfaction. Sheldon smiled back at her, and kept kissing a path down her chest and to her stomach. He laid her back on the bad as he kissed he stomach for a few moments, and Amy looked at him through hooded eyes. She was still in shock that they are about to make love while on a mission overseas.

Sheldon kept kissing his way down to Amy's most secret place, and he could already feel how wet and warm she was. he looked up at her and smiled a mischievous smile, and she giggled at him. he nuzzled her folds gently before her started kissing her, and Amy stifled a moan. He liked teasing her like that, and he loved the reaction that it brought out of her.

He then started to kiss her. At first, he pecked her folds and clitoris, but soon enough, he started to kiss her core passionately, not neglecting any part of her womanhood. Amy started to writhe underneath him, and he hold her hips in place, as he took her into his mouth gently, and sucked on her clitoris. He heard her whimper, and he knew she was getting close. He let her out of his mouth, and licked her, separating her with his tongue and sliding it inside her. a stifled moan came out of Amy at his action, and she let out all the air she held inside.

"God… Sheldon… keep it that way… yes… I love it…" she whispered to him, trying not to be too loud, and obliged to her request, delved his tongue in and out of her wet core. The taste of her sent him to another dimension. He missed the taste of her so much. He kept his actions, and when he felt that Amy was about to come, he took her into his mouth again, and still kept the movement of his tongue, and before he had any time to react, Amy came undone around his tongue so hard, that she grabbed her pillow and bit it in order to muffle her moans and screams of pleasure. Sheldon drank every drop of her until she was shaking and trembling and started to push him away. That was always his sign to give her time to catch her breath.

Amy moved the pillow away and grabbed Sheldon's biceps and pulled him up to her, and kissed him with more passion than she ever kissed him before, and panted in his ear, "I… missed that… so much…" and she kissed him once more, trying to turn them around, so she would be on top, but Sheldon didn't let her.

"What is it?" she asked, when she noticed that Sheldon put his arms on each side of the bed, grounding them in the position that he is on top.

"I don't know if I can stand it right now." Sheldon looked into her eyes, but Amy wanted to give him pleasure so much, that she couldn't think about skipping it.

"Please Sheldon. I need to. You know I will stop in enough time for us to be together." She pecked his lips while she caressed his back. He knew she was right, and he let her turn them around, so she was on top of him, now. She laid on him for a while. Inhaling his intoxicating scent, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, caressing her disheveled hair and inhaling her pheromones. He loved how Amy smelled after she orgasmed; her natural scent was dominating every other scent she had, and he couldn't get enough of it.

After a few moments of snuggling, Amy looked at him and smiled widely, and he smiled back at her, with a little chuckle. He knew that smile so well. it was Amy's smile before she told him she loves him, and the words weren't late to come out of her mouth.

"I love you so much, Sheldon." she said and kissed him deeply.

"I love you too, Amy." He said back, and smiled back at her.

It was Amy's turn to burn a path of kisses down Sheldon's body and savor every piece of skin that she touched with her lips. she got to Sheldon's nipples, and she knew well enough that it was a sensitive part of him. it got him turned on even faster than what it did to her when he kissed there.

She suckled on his left nipple and Sheldon hissed loudly and Amy's pillow muffle his moans of pleasure. She decided not to torture him so much, considering the situation, and kept her path down his abdomen, where she paused for a while, teasing him with kisses all over his stomach.

After she heard him groan into the pillow again, she kept a journey down his abdomen, and reached to his manhood, that was hard as steel. She took the sight in front of her in awe. All these months that passed, and she thought she would die before she will be with Sheldon again.

She caressed his virility with love and care, like she sees it for the first time. Sheldon was already trembling beneath her, and she didn't want to tease him so much. That will be reserved to another time. she took him in her hand and started to pump him slowly and gathered momentum with each caress. She ran her fingers on his tip, as to lubricate him, so it won't hurt him, and when she was satisfied with it, she stopped her movements with her hands, and lowered her mouth, and took him in.

Sheldon moaned so loudly into the feeling, that he didn't think that the pillow helped at all. The feeling of being inside of Amy's hot mouth was exquisite. He didn't realize how much he missed it, until she took him in.

Amy sucked on him, and licked him with so much devotion. She also used her hand to intensify the pleasure. She swirled her tongue on his hot flesh on her way to his tip, and sucked on it and kissed it, and after a moment, took him all in once more, and then she slid her lips up to his tip, along with her tongue caressing his flesh. Sheldon thought that if she will do so one more time, he won't be able to hold on, so he caressed her on her back, so she would look at him, and she did. She saw the look on his face, and with one final kiss on his tip she came up to him, and kissed him on his lips.

"I need you so much." He told her with a husky voice, and she nodded.

"I need you too." She said to him with so much passion and love in her voice.

Amy moved to the side, as Sheldon grabbed a condom from where he put them, on the top of her locker, and rolled it over.

Amy laid on her back as Sheldon turned to face her.

"Are you okay, with this position for this time?" Sheldon asked her tenderly. They were pretty traditional, but they had some other positions that worked really good for them.

"It's perfect." She reassured him with a huge smile on her face, and Sheldon positioned himself on top of her, at her entrance, and pushed slowly into her.

When he was fully inside of her they held each other tight, and moaned into each other skin at amazing feeling of being untied once more, after so long.

Sheldon looked at Amy and smiled at her.

"I missed that." he said to her.

"I missed that too." She said back, and just as she finished her sentence, Sheldon kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue on her lips, for permission, which she granted with a happy sigh.

They could taste themselves on each other lips, and it only stirred their passion further.

Sheldon started to move inside of Amy, and as he did, they heard that the bed was a bit squeaking.

"Crap." they said together.

"What shall we do?" Amy asked him.

"Let me try again." He said, and moved again. It was indeed squeaking, but he thought they can continue, without it being too much of an issue.

"It's tolerable. We'll just move slowly, and try to keep it as quiet as possible." He said, and looked at her, and saw that she couldn't bear the thought of separating, now that they were untied again after so long.

"Okay." she said, and Sheldon started to move once more in slow motions. It was soft and gentle, and full of love and devotion they had for each other, and it suited perfectly to their first time as an engaged couple. They knew that if they got to do it back when they got engaged, it would probably be something like this. Maybe a bit louder, but eventually, this was perfect.

Amy wrapped her legs around Sheldon's waist as he moved in and out of her slowly. He buried his face in her neck, and kissed her neck with each thrust. He tried to transfer all his love he had for her to this moment, and Amy try and do the same.

She kissed his shoulders and neck, and once he looked at her, they kissed passionately, and moving together to the most maddening and yet most erotic dance they ever shared before. As they came close to their climax, they grabbed on each other like their life depended on it, and after a few more thrusts they came together, in the most intense orgasm they had in a while. They kept on kissing in an attempt to muffle each other moans. They weren't sure how well it went, but at that point they no longer cared. All they cared is that they were together, connected to each other as one.

After a few moments Sheldon separated from Amy and through the condom in the trash. They put on their underwear and went to sleep in each other arms.

"I love you." Sheldon told Amy as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too." She answered, and snuggled into her fiancé.

They fell to the most deep and calm sleep they had in months.

They woke up in a start to a loud knock on Amy's door.

"Lieutenant Cooper, lieutenant Fowler I want you out here in less ten minutes." it was their lieutenant commander Aronson.

They looked at each other with panic in their eyes, and started to get dress quickly in their pajamas. They didn't have time to change to their uniforms, which Sheldon didn't even bring with him last night.

"What time is it?" Amy asked as she got dressed and fixed her hair.

"6:45 am. We missed the morning briefing." Sheldon said in panic. They never missed a briefing.

They finished getting ready, and opened the door, to see their lieutenant commander standing there with an angry look, that they never got to experience from him. they saluted him and after he saluted back, they lowered their eyes to the ground.

"Where were you this morning?" he asked them flatly.

"We over slept." They said quietly.

"Together?" he asked them.

They didn't answer him. they knew better than that, and the evidence shows, that they in fact, spent the night together. They just nodded.

"I expected better than you two. You never broke the rules. Since it's the first time it happens, and the last time, from now until we get back home in about a week or two, the only place you will be seen together is the operation room and the dining room or anywhere on the ship with other soldiers around you, and every time one of you needs to be awake at night for work, you will not come and see each other, understood?" he asked them.

"Yes, lieutenant commander Aronson." They answered.

"Good. Now lieutenant Cooper, go to your room and wear your uniform. So do you, lieutenant Fowler." LCDR Aronson, told them, and they did as he said.

Amy and Sheldon got ready for the day, and went to have a briefing, and twenty minutes later they met the rest of the group the operation room.

"So? What did LCDR Aronson told you guys?" Penny asked, a bit afraid that her friends got kicked out.

"Basically, we are not allowed to be alone together until we get back home. he never said anything about what will happen when we get back home, so we will do as he said, and try and control ourselves." Amy said.

"You controlled yourselves quite well." Penny said.

And the whole gang nodded in agreement.

"I hope you didn't het in any trouble." Amy said.

"Well…" Bernadette said.

"What?" Amy asked in panic.

"We got the same punishment, because he saw us all coming out of our room." Howard said.

"I'm sorry." Sheldon said. He felt quite guilty that his friends got punished because of his impulse decision to go and be with Amy.

"Yeah… me too." Amy added.

"It's okay. you deserved your time alone, and luckily, we didn't get caught before today. One to two weeks, will be okay." Bernadette said.

"Easy for you to say…" Howard mumbled, and Bernadette shot him a blazing glare, which made him look to the ground.

"So… how was it?" Raj asked.

"Excuse me?" Sheldon asked him, shocked.

"Ew… not the details… just… was it worth the punishment?" Raj asked again.

Sheldon and Amy exchanged looks and smiled at each other. Than they looked back at their friends, and said together.

"Totally!" and they all burst into laughter.

None of them, including Sheldon and Amy themselves, imagined that Sheldon and Amy will be okay with being punished because they broke the rules to have sex.

Apparently, people can surprise you.


End file.
